Operation Neckerchief
by TeamMerthur
Summary: AU: Main pairing - Merlin/Arthur, mentions of Gwen/Lancelot. Arthur and 'the knights' work for MI5. When his boyfriend is kidnapped by a group of terrorists led by Cenred and Morgause will Arthur be allowed to save him?
1. Chapter 1

**Operation Neckerchief**

**Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Merlin : (**

**Summary: AU Arthur and 'the knights' work for MI5. When his boyfriend is kidnapped by a group of terrorists led by Cenred and Morgause will Arthur be allowed to save him? **

**WARNING: Contains violence and quite main character deaths.**

**A/N: Starts off with quite a bit of violence but stick with it pleaseee **

The seatbelt sings flashed on. Merlin glanced towards his friends and co air hostesses Gwen and Freya, who were standing together down the other end of the plane.

He made his way slowly towards them, telling passengers calmly to sit down and not worry as they're only experiencing turbulence.

As he reached the front of the plane, he noticed the concerned looks on his friends' faces.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking between the two girls.

"Nothing really, it's just we weren't expecting turbulence." Gwen replied quickly, eyes darting around the cabin.

"So?" Merlin was confused, his friends were usually calm in these sorts of situations, it happened all the time.

"It doesn't feel right, think about it." Gwen was obviously nervous but tried not to show it.

"The plane is flying fine, why would the captain put the signs on if there isn't a problem and not tell us?" Freya added, also beginning to panic.

He narrowed his eyes, coming to the conclusion that the girls might be right, trying his best to calm them down.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I'll go check if it makes you feel better." Merlin soothed as he walked towards the door separating the cabin from the cockpit.

As he reached the door it was flung open knocking him backwards, clumsily tripping over, he fell onto the floor by Gwen and Freya. Getting to his feet he saw a black hand gun inches away from his face, gripped tightly in a gloved hand. Merlin started to panic inching backwards to place himself between the masked gun man and his friends.

More men came out from the cockpit and started to walk down the aisle, lining up guns pointed towards the passengers. All the masked men began to fire causing Merlin, Freya and Gwen to cover their ears and duck unable to watch the massacre unfold before them.

The three friends were pulled to their feet, a blindfold roughly shoved across their eyes. Two more gun shots sounded, screams echoing through the cabin. He struggled against his captors to no avail, tears welling up in his eyes as he realised he was now alone.

One thought crossed his mind, this definitely had something to do with Arthur. Blind panic rose through his body as realisation hit him, the world went black, his body limp.

...

Arthur strolled into his office after dropping Merlin off at the airport. His mates were already there, gathered around Lance.

"Come on then, give us the details. We know what you got up to last night!" Percy mocked, winking.

"Shut up. Gentlemen don't kiss and tell." Lance grinned.

"Good job you're not a gentleman then!" Gwaine laughed at his own wit.

"What's all this then?" Arthur joked punching Lance playfully in the arm.

"Someone had a date with a certain air hostess he has been obsessing over for the past year." Leon explained as Arthur sat down across from him.

"Finally grew some balls to ask Gwen out then? I'm glad for you mate." Arthur laughed, genuinely happy for his friend. "Maybe he'll stop going on about her now."

"You're kidding right? This is going to make it worse. He's had a stupid grin on his face all morning; he's like a lovesick teenager. Anyway, you have to tell us the details!" Gwaine leaned forward winking.

"Hey! Come on guys, that is my sister remember!" Elyan growled, pretending to be angry.

At that moment, Gaius pushed the door open from his office walking towards the men looking sombre.

"Arthur, Elyan, can I speak to you for a moment? In private."

"What's up?" Percy asked his grin fading to a frown, it was unlike Gaius to be so secretive.

"It's regarding Guinevere and Merlin? It's urgent."

Elyan tuned to face Lance who's face had drained of all colour.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it infront of all of us." Arthur said through gritted teeth, heart pounding as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"The plane that Merlin and Gwen were on this morning has lost contact, we know it has been hijacked and they want Merlin." Gaius paused, fearful of continuing. "We also know they had guns and we fear the worst."

"How the fuck can this happen?" Arthur shouted standing up clenching his fists by his sides.

"We think they had inside assistance including the pilot." Gaius responded looking gravely toward Arthur.

"Shit. Why the hell would they want Merlin? He's an air hostess!"

"Our compuer's were hacked a few months ago. At the time we didn't think anything was taken, but now it appears your identity has been compromised."

Gwaine put a reassuring hand on Arthur's arm "Arthur, I'm sure he'll be..."

Arthur interrupted him growling "It's my fucking fault."

Kicking his chair out of the way Arthur pushed over the nearest desk in his rage as he fled the room, tears threatening to blind his vision.

Gaius turned back to the other men.

"As far as we know, there is no reason for them to hurt Gwen. They are after Merlin and want information from him only, we don't think they have any reason to connect her to you lot."

The silence that followed was deafening.

Leon, who had known Arthur for the longest, stood up and made to follow him, but was stopped when a comforting arm from Percy rested on his shoulder.

"Give him some time to cool off. "

Leon nodded, looking at the floor. "He blames himself." Leon muttered.

Percy squeezed his shoulder; "He has no reason to, and once he's calmed down he'll realise that."

They glanced towards Elyan, who was sitting perfectly still, no emotion crossing his face, his eyes glazed over as he struggled to process what he'd been told.

Tears streamed down Lance's face, and Gwaine pulled him into a one armed hug.

...

Glass shattered in the Men's bathroom, scattering the floor with shards of glittering glass as Arthur tried to destroy his reflection, hating himself.

Leaning over a sink, Arthur bowed his head. He refused to let tears escape his eyes, breathing heavily. He remembered when he'd first started dating Merlin, and how he had promised him that his job wouldn't affect him.

_Arthur looks around at all his closest friends, squished together as they sit at a round table in the far corner of a bustling restaurant. He is very conscious of Merlin's lithe frame pressed against him, their legs and arms touching. Arthur makes a crap joke, everyone ignoring him apart from Merlin, who throws his head back and roars with laughter._

_Arthur grins at Merlin "You don't have to laugh. It was terrible."_

"_No, seriously, I found it funny" Merlin's eyes find Arthur's and the rest of their company is forgotten._

_Arthur rests a hand on Merlin's thigh, nervously, hoping he won't be rejected, but Merlin smiles warmly, glancing down at his hand. He rests his head momentarily on Arthur's shoulder, which isn't missed by Freya, sitting opposite them, who grins to herself and leaves them be._

_Later on in the evening, Arthur gives Merlin a lift home. Pulling up outside Merlin's apartment Arthur looks over at his friend._

_Merlin unbuckles his seatbelt, thanking Arthur for the lift and leans over to give him a chaste kiss. Arthur puts a hand in Merlin's hair and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. After a few minutes, Arthur pulls back, resting his forehead against Merlin's._

"_What's wrong?" Merlin breathes "Don't you want this?"_

_Merlin tries to pull away, feeling rejected but Arthur's fingers resting in his hair prevent him from moving._

_He mutters "no."_

_They stay like that for a moment, before Merlin mutters; "Is it your job?" his breath ghosting across Arthur's lips. _

_Arthur nods. "I don't want to put you in danger."_

_Merlin smiles, his eyes crinkling. "I don't care." He presses his lips against Arthurs. "I know what I'm getting myself into, I'm not a child."_

_Arthur allows his arm to slip from the back of Merlin's head, leaning back into the seat and throws his head back, knowing he is about to give in._

_As if to compromise, Arthur leans forward, looking Merlin straight in the eye and says;_

"_I promise-"He swallows. "-To never allow _any_ harm to come to you."_

Arthur looked back up at the shattered mirror, a new determination flaring inside him. He strode straight past his friends without glancing towards them, his mind focused, straight into Gaius' office.

As the door closed behind him, Gaius looks up unable to read the expression on Arthurs face, years of training meant he could hide his emotions well.

"You need to ring the Home Secretary." Arthur demanded.

"I fear it won't help at all but I'll give it a go for Merlins sake." Gaius picked up the phone from his desk.

"Why not?" Arthurs jaw clenched for a second as he lost his composure slightly while Gaius dialled the number.

"It's nothing to do with national security; it was just a passenger plane."

He didn't listen as Gaius spoke on the phone, too many emotions and scenarios flying through his mind. He jolted back to the present as Gaius slammed the phone down.

"I'm sorry Arthur, it's as I feared."

"How many times have I risked my life for this country, and they can do nothing for me. Damn it." He slammed his fist onto the desk next to Gaius. "I guess I'll just have to save him myself, I can't just stand by and watch him die."

"I expected nothing less and I'll assist you in any way possible" Gaius smiled proudly at him, Arthur was like a son to him.

Arthur's friends heard raised voices behind the door to Gaius' office, shortly followed by both walking out, a calm and determined looked on their faces.

Motioning for them to follow him, Arthur led them to a conference room, where they all sat at a round table, following and sitting down last.

Arthur stood and looked around at his closest friends, taking a deep breath.

"If you don't want to do this, I fully understand and will think nothing less of you, however I ask that you all keep this between us since it will be illegal and very dangerous." No one dared to interrupt as Arthur continued. "We don't have much to go on, because the government have point blank refused to help, or even acknowledge there is a problem, but Gaius will be doing everything he can to help. Merlin and Gwen are two of our closest friends and I for one cannot bear to even _think_ about any harm coming to them."

Gwaine said firmly; "You don't even have to ask, mate. Of course we're with you" There was a murmur of agreement and a collective nod.

Arthur looked at Gwaine and inclined his head, showing how much it meant to him.

"Thank you. You all have unique skills which are vital for any operation, Gwaine you're the bravest man I've ever met. Nobody is as loyal as you, Leon. Elyan, you are a skilled agent and your expertise will be crucial. Lance, I know how much this means to you so I know you will be dedicated and Percy, you're a muscle mountain- I'll know you've got my back."

Gwaine grinned "We'll need code names, of course. How about 'King' Arthur?"

They all felt the mood lighten as Arthur grinned his approval.

Percy stood, "Since I'm a 'muscle mountain' how about 'Brawn'?"

Elyan stood and added "I'll be 'Moxie'."

Lance joined them, "I'm 'Canny'."

Leon stood up, "I think- I'll be 'True-blue'."

They all turned to look at Gwaine, who stood and said; "I'm 'Spunk'"

Everyone laughed and Gwaine pretended to look outraged; "I'm disgusted. You lot have such filthy minds." He grinned "It means 'brave'!"

Arthur spoke up. "So that's settled then, we are the 'knights'. Merlin's code name will be neckerchief."

"Operation Neckerchief begins." Gwaine chuckled lightly.

**A/N: 'Moxie' means Skills, 'True-Blue' means Loyal just incase you weren't sure : ) **

**R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

as

**Disclaimer: We don't own Merlin **

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 2

Merlin felt a rush of cold air hit his face as he was pulled roughly to his feet and pushed forwards towards the cold air. Confused and disorientated, he stumbled sideways and managed to hit his head on an open overhead locker sending his head reeling back into darkness.

He awoke for a second time in what he assumed to be a van. His face pressed against a wooden floor, and hands tied behind his back, Merlin could hear the engine and feel the motion of the vehicle beneath him. A warm streak of blood trickled down his forehead, mixing with the first tear he allowed to escape his eyes. Realising the blindfold had been taken off of him; Merlin opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with more darkness.

Raised voices drifted back to where Merlin lay. A man's voice shouted;

"Just kill him now! That will be revenge enough. It will break Arthur to know he is dead and it's his fault."

Merlin focused all his attention to the conversation discussing his fate.

A calmer, woman's voice replied;

"No Cenrid. We must stick to Morgana's plan; she knows Arthur the best."

"I don't see your _sister_ doing any of the dirty work! We're the ones putting our necks on the line, and for what?" Cenrid hissed at his wife.

"Have you forgotten how so many of our family and friends died at Arthur's hand?" Morgause shouted as Cenrid killed the engine.

Merlin heard footsteps either side of the van, prior to the doors being flung open. Before his eyes could adjust to the sudden light, he was pulled to his feet by strong, rough hands. Tripping over his own feet slightly, he was guided by one hand still attached to his arm towards, what Merlin could make out to be, a large, grey warehouse type building.

"No, but you seem to have forgotten that on Uther's orders that the mission was carried out. Arthur was just doing his job."

"He was part of it. Don't tell me you've gone soft?" Morgause smirked as she headed off in front, opening the door for her hostage, revealing World War Two Spitfires lining both sides of a massive hanger.

As Merlin walked through the door he was led over to a large group of people, setting a camera up on a tripod. He was forcefully pushed into a chair facing the camera, his ankles being tied to the legs of the chairs by Cenred. Merlin could see Morgause striding over to a small group of people.

"You bitch. Arthur trusts you!" Merlin shouted as he saw who Morgause was embracing.

Morgana turned and marched over to Merlin, smirking as she saw him tied to the chair.

"So our guest has arrived." She leaned down towards him so they were face to face. "Nice to see you again Merlin."

"What has Arthur ever done to you?" Merlin snarled, leaning back away from her.

"Aw don't be like that." She grabbed his face pulling it forward so he was inches away from her face.

She dug her nails into his skin before pushing his face away and walking over to the camera that was now fully ready.

"Now Merlin, you are going to be a good little boy and read what we show you, so dear Arthur can come and rescue you. Is that understood?"

"And if I don't?" Merlin gritted his teeth, slyly testing the bonds that held his arms behind his back.

Morgana merely nodded towards a man to her left that pulled a gun from his pocket and held it pointing at Merlin.

"Also, you dare to say any of our names or where we are and let's just say you won't even live to regret it." Merlin wondered when Morgana had become so bitter and cold hearted. "Now smile for Arthur." She said before hitting the record button.

Arthur and 'his knights' had been researching into the backgrounds of all the passengers on the plane for the last hour and were beginning to get severely frustrated at finding nothing when a video link opened to show Merlin tied to a chair.

"Quick! Come here, it's Melrin. He's alive." Arthur called to the others who jumped up and rushed over as fast as possible.

Anger rose in Arthur as he saw the panic across Merlin's face, the cuts that littered his forehead and cheeks and the tear tracks that led over his cheekbones.

Merlin looked straight into the camera before starting to speak, his voice wavering slightly.

"If you cooperate fully with them then I won't be killed, but if you don't they won't hesitate to kill me. They want 2.5 BILLION pounds in exchange for my life. You have 24 hours to think about their offer. If you accept, you will be given a location to deliver the money to."

Merlin paused, shaking his head frantically, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks all of a sudden. All Arthur could do was sit there and watch, mouth open, feeling helpless.

"I can't" Merlin pleaded. "Please don't make me." A gunshot sounded, missing Merlin by inches. He jumped violently and carried on with a shaky voice.

"Please Arthur, I need your help." He hung his head low as he began to cry relentlessly, the screen turning blank.

Arthur raised his fingers to touch the screen then clenched his fist and banged it harshly against the table, lost for words.

Swallowing his emotion, Arthur took a deep breath and calmly asked "Can we trace it?" at nobody in particular.

Without thinking, everyone glanced towards Elyan, who had been canvassed by MI5 for his computer hacking skills.

"One...moment...yes!"

Arthur spun around.

"What? Where are they?"

Still staring at his screen, Elyan replied,

"I've got it down to a five km radius in...Northern Ireland. They must have made a mistake with the signal block, it was almost- too easy" He laughed a bit, more out of relief than humour. "Within that area, there are only two places a plane could land easily, the airport- and I'm guessing they didn't go there- and a deserted World war Two hanger."

Gwaine stood up and moved over to Arthur's computer screen "That fits. Look in the background of the video- that could easily be an aircraft hanger!"

"Okay." For the first time since hearing about Merlin's kidnap, Arthur felt something other than fear, dread and guilt; a warm flutter of hope ignited within him. "Right. Lets go."


End file.
